1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna used for a radio telephone.
A radio telephone is a telephone set using a radio link instead of a cable and is mainly comprised of a transmitter, receiver, antenna, and other necessary equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio telephone is usually equipped with a rod-type antenna. The rod-type antenna necessarily projects from the body of the radio telephone. This projection of the rod-type antenna becomes a hindrance to the person carrying the telephone.
Further such a rod-type antenna is easily broken if the radio telephone is dropped accidentally.